As recycling programs have become more popular (in some cases mandatory), the need for a simple, inexpensive, and easily used device for holding and bundling newspapers has become evident. Prior devices for holding and bundling newspapers have been deficient in one or more respects, particularly with regard to complexity, cost, and difficulty or impracticality of use.